


The Mistletoe Plan

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexa Christmas au, Clexa Holidays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day2UnderTheMistleteo, F/F, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Raven, Clarke and Octavia had planned to use the Christmas traditions to make Anya kiss Raven, little knows Clarke that the other two had a plan for her too.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexamas19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Kudos: 54





	The Mistletoe Plan

**Author's Note:**

> kind of Octavia's PoV  
> I wrote this one before any other, it's one of the one's I love the most so I hope you like it. It's also really short.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Clexamas.

_**Day 2: Under the Mistletoe** _

It was the eve of Christmas Eve; Octavia had convinced Bellamy (and Lincoln's family) to spend Christmas all together. Bellamy was Octavia's only blood family, Clarke and Raven were their family too, but not by blood. They were traveling to LA to visit and old relative for Christmas. She had been dating Lincoln for two years now and with him she found a good group of friends, made up by her two best friends, Clarke and Raven, Lincoln's cousins, Anya and Lexa, Bellamy sometimes, and friends from college, as many of Octavia’s as Lincoln’s. But the smaller group, were only Clarke, Raven, Lexa, Anya, Octavia herself and Lincoln.

This group was the one who had decided to hang out before Christmas- Except Lincoln who was on a plane coming back to DC- They were at Octavia's eating. A while ago Octavia had called Raven a pussy for not been brave enough to kiss Anya, the brunette had defended herself saying that she was waiting the right moment. After that Raven had get the idea of making Anya kiss her, and they were going to use this meeting, and one of the Christmas traditions.

They put mistletoe hanging up in the ceiling above the couch, when the two cousins arrived, Clarke told Anya to seat in that couch and Lexa to join her in the kitchen, Octavia said she was going to her room for something and Raven suddenly sat by Anya's side.

"Hi, Cheekbones!" Raven greeted happily, Anya rolled her eyes with a smile, Raven was the only one able to call her that, without getting punched.

"Hello, Reyes. You look very happy" dirty blonde said back.

"I'm always happy"

"Yeah, sure" said Anya, sarcastically.

"So... how much do you follow the Christmas traditions?" the brunette asked, Anya frowned and Raven started getting nervous- not that she would ever admit- Anya set her arm in the back of the couch, thinking.

"I follow most of them"

"Which ones you don't?"

"I don't know..." Anya let her head fall in her arm "Uhm..." she suddenly looked up to think, and it was when she saw the mistletoe. She smiled and then pointed to it "I definitely follow that one" she looked at Raven "At least when I'm with a man"

"Me too..." Raven bit her lip looking at Anya and her nerves won "I mean I can do it with a man, why couldn't I, I'm bi-" Raven was cut by Anya's lips on hers, the brunette sighed in relief as she moved her lips against the blonde. When they broke apart Anya looked at her with a joking grin.

"If you wanted a kiss you could just ask for it"

"I don't ask" The stubborn brunette replied kissing Anya again.

"We'll see about that" Anya answered in a flirtatious tone, and Raven had to bit her lip again. They looked at each other with smiles in their faces ‘till Octavia arrived again.

"Nailed it?" She asks pointing Raven with her fingers.

"Nailed it!" Raven confirmed raising her fist in victory.

"So you put mistletoe around your house, just so me and Raven kissed?"

Octavia answered raising her voice "Well there is mistletoe around the house, be careful" she lowered her voice again "Not only you" she gave her two friends a grin and a wink.

Clarke and Lexa, who were still on the kitchen frowned at that; Clarke had been explaining Lexa the plan for Anya, she was telling her the part were Raven would ask if Anya followed the Christmas traditions, when they heard Octavia. Clarke's eyes widened at the realization, she immediately looked up and she saw the mistletoe. She froze. She was scared, this wasn't part of the plan, and she didn't wanted to kiss Lexa, well yeah she did, but not now, not like this. She didn't know if Lexa wanted to kiss her, and she did maybe if was only of the tradition, and then it was going to be awkward, because Clarke was going to want more and she was going to start drooling, more than she usually did anyway.

"What was..." Lexa was going to ask something but she saw Clarke frozen looking up, so she did it to. She saw the mistletoe and hid a smile; she bit her lip and looked back at Clarke, who was still frozen. "You know" Clarke finally looked back at the brunette "I'm really good at following traditions" she saw Clarke biting her lip but she didn't seemed comfortable, so she tried to fix it "But even without this" she pointed at the mistletoe "I would totally kiss you right now"

Finally Clarke let go of her lip and a smile appears in her face "Then do it, Commander" she tested before Lexa's lips were on hers, moving softly. They broke apart with smiles on their faces. They went back to the living room were their friends were laughing.

"I'm the best matchmaker, EVER" Octavia was saying with a laugh.

"What? But it was my idea" Raven complained.

"Raven, please. I put the idea on your head, like for two weeks till you finally realized what to do. And I needed you to do it 'cause Clarke is way pussyer than you" Anya, Raven and Octavia laughed while Clarke frowned and flushed hiding her face in Lexa's chest.

Then Octavia threw herself in the other couch with a sigh "I'm good matchmaker, but I still don't have my boyfriend" the short brunette pouted.

"Oh don't be dramatic, you saw him two days ago, you'll see him tomorrow, and you'll be with him for a whole week" Lexa looked at Octavia with raised brows.

Octavia frowned and pouted deeper "But I want him now" everyone rolled their eyes to Octavia.

Raven received a notification on her phone and instantly she looked at Clarke "Well O, we can't bring you Lincoln but..." she looked at Anya now "Raven does have a gift for Anya" the dirty blonde frowned and then smiled at Raven flirtatiously and raised a knowing brow.

Raven stood up and with Clarke they walked to the door, in the last moment Clarke turned around and gave Lexa a nod, the brunette offered it back. When they were out Lexa turned to Octavia and asked her "So... do you follow Christmas traditions?"

"Ew, I'm not kissing neither of you" Octavia frowned in disgust.

"Not with us, you idiot. Just answer the question" Anya demanded. Octavia frowned again.

"Well yeah, I mean with Bellamy we never did the huge thing, but we do have good traditions" The cousins looked at her with annoyance in their eyes. "In high school and college I did kiss guys for the mistletoe, but now... I wouldn't kiss anyone if is not Lincoln" Lexa huffed and Anya rolled her eyes muttering a 'pussy' while she did it.

Suddenly, Octavia saw mistletoe in front of her forehead and heard her boyfriend's voice "Then kiss me" Octavia stood up of the couch and turn around to hug Lincoln.

"You're here" she backed off to see Lincoln's face "How? You were on a plane" without an answer she kissed him and when they broke apart they both smiled and Octavia jumped to hug him better. Lincoln held her with his arms in her back, and Octavia put her legs around Lincoln's waist.

"I told you my flight was two hours later than what it actually was, thankfully, I had Wi-Fi on the plane" Lincoln kissed Octavia once more before asking "So, what did I miss?"

"Apart of me" Octavia joked while he put her on the floor again "You missed that" she pointed to Raven who was sitting on the arm of the couch with Anya's head in her thigh while she caressed the blonde's hair.

"Wow, I thought that would never happen" Lincoln smiles.

Octavia chuckled "Yeah... and you also missed that" now she pointed to Lexa and Clarke who were hugging in the other side of the couch.

"No, yeah I definitely knew that was going to happen" Lincoln, Anya, Octavia and Raven laughed loud while the other couple blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always well received.  
> Tumblr @blu3haw4


End file.
